Ostrich Sunset
by pooky27
Summary: Chase has just moved back to Waffle island but, he's not so sure he really wants to permantly move in. Maybe the crazy and mysterious farmer ,Akari, can change his mind and maybe He might just fall in love! Rated Teen just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Pooky**: Hello every one this is pookybear27! I want to thank you personally for choosing this fanfic about Akari and Chase. Here to thank you themselves are none other than: Akira and Chase.

**Akari**: Hi every one!!

**Chase**: Pooky forced us into this! Quick run while you can!

**Pooky**: _*Death stare and fangs*_ Silly Chase what are you talking about… Any way Thanks again for reading and remember I do not own harvest moon tree of tranquility in any way or any of the other harvest moon games. _*(to self) if I did I'd be rich*_

**Akari**: Also a quick thanks to Shelby-Chan for inspiration for pooky's writing style!

P.O.V. Chase

_It is late afternoon and Chase is on a boat and is almost at the island._

I stared towards the slowly approaching island and couldn't help but sigh. It had been about 7 years since I had been there, and there was no telling how different the island was. Yolanda had to me in one of her letters that Maya, her granddaughter, was on the island and was working at the Moonlight café. _Great_, I remember her perfectly well, all she did was bug me to try her bad cooking and then eat everything I made.

Other than mentioning Maya (Maya probably asked Yolanda to mention her.)Yolanda had said there was a new girl, who was running a farm on the island. I respect anyone who makes the food I use to cook with but, if she has silk worms I'm not going to like her. Silk worms in my opinion are nasty, squirming, awful things. And for some reason the ones on the Island are HUGE! "Approaching the dock!" shouted Pascal from above. I managed a grim smile and picked up my things to prepare to unload off the boat. The boat stopped with a sudden lurch and was anchored at an awkward angle (I see Pascal still had the same _Marvelous _steering as he did when I lived here.)

I jumped off the boat and swaggered a bit because of the long time at sea. "There's my boy!" a voice shouted and I turned around to see Yolanda and the entire crew from moonlight café. Yolanda charged forward and nearly choked me in a tight embrace. She stood back and gapped "Look how tall you've gotten! I barely recognize you!". "It's nice to see you to, Yolanda." I said with my first genuine smile in quite some time. "It's Auntie Yolanda to you." She said patting my shoulder.

"Hi Chase." said a voice. Maya stepped forward and twirled her foot back and forth on the ground, in a shy way. "Hi Maya." I sighed. "To celebrate your returning I made you a cake!" She smiled brilliantly and held out the sweet to me. I took the cake and made a quick inspection, the cake look perfectly fine but it had a very odd smell (emphasis on the _odd_.). "Thanks Maya, I'll save it for later." I fibbed with a false smile. "Her eyes sparkled and she looked like she was about to burst into song and dance.

"How about we all head into the café so we can all catch up?" offered Jake. I was just about to walk towards the café when I heard a strange sound. It was like something with claws was running across concrete. I looked ahead and saw nothing so I looked to the right and once again saw nothing. I then looked to my left to see a rather large bird sprinting straight towards me. The bird knocked into me with such force I was knocked back about 5 feet. My head was still spinning when I heard the bird stop and a voice shout "Oh my gosh!" A girl with short brown hair and a green blouse ran up to me. "Are you ok?" she asked much louder than needed. (I was injured not deaf.) She held out her hand and helped me up, "Hi My name is Akari, I'm a farmer here." She said proudly. "Um, I'm Chase, I cook." "You know Chase," She said in a sing-song voice but, with a sad look on her face. "You really shouldn't lay in the rode like that, Marguerite and I could have stepped on you!". "Don't worry I won't be doing that anymore." I said sarcastically. "Well that's a relief!" she said revealing her shiny white teeth in the largest smile I've ever seen. She glanced at her watch and gasped "Oh no I've got to get over to soufflé farm store before it closes!" She leap-frogged on to the back of her ostrich and galloped away into the newly setting sun.

Pooky: Tune in next time to find out about Chase and the mysterious and strange Akira's next encounter!

Akari: Marguerite is my favorite of my three ostriches!

Chase: *reading index card Pooky gave him*: "Thank you for reading, please rate and Review. And If you value your life Chase, I would advise you to not mention that you were forced into this"…wait oops I wasn't supposed to read that part…….

Pooky: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ostrich Sunset Part Two**

**Pooky**: Hey everyone its Pookbear27! I'm back again with Akari and Chase!

**Chase**: Hello

**Akari**: What color are hippos?

**Pooky**: Any way, I must thank you for returning to read part 2 of Ostrich sunset! I really hope you enjoy reading it!

**Chase**: Remember Pooky does not own Harvest moon Tree of Tranquility in any way. _(Though she often enjoys yelling at us "I own you all!")_

**Akari**: And a special thanks to Shelby-chan!

Chase P.O.V

_It's the next evening after Chase's encounter with the strange girl Akari. He is just getting ready to start his job at moonlight café._

"Here you go Chase, this is the apron Grandma told me to give to you." said Maya handing me a crisp and clean white apron. "Thanks." I mumbled as I slipped the apron on and tied it.

"Ah it suits you so well!" exclaimed Maya. "I hope you'll make me lots of delicious foods while you're wearing it!" and with that she skipped away.

"Over my dead body." I muttered under my breath. "Two apple cocktails for table three." shouted Hayden from the kitchen. I went over to the kitchen and picked up the drinks. Jake told me I would start to cook once I got moved in so, I would only be waiting tables for a little while. I brought the drinks to a table consisting of Hamilton and his son Gil, which was strange considering neither of them, drank. "Here you go two apple cocktails." I said in a perplexed voice.

"They're non-alcoholic." explained Gil in a reading my mind. I Jumped back and stumbled when all of the sudden the doors flung open and a brown and blue whirlwind sped towards the counter. It was the brown haired girl from the day before, today she was wearing a blue blouse and a beret. She looked around the room quickly and then turned back around to the counter.

"I'll have two apple cocktails, 1 coconut, 3 grapes, and one orange cocktail." she ordered. I felt my jaw drop open; she was going to be seriously wasted if she drank all those (Maybe she was wasted when I met her the other day.) I looked around to see if anyone had the same reaction but, they didn't even pay attention. Could it be this girl did this on a regular basis and they were all used to it?!

"Here you go." smiled Hayden.

"Na-ah-ah one of the grape ones is for you." she smiled. Hayden gave her a smile and said thanks. The girl then went about and distributed the drinks out to everyone in the room. The apple cocktails were for Jake and his wife, the coconut for Selena and the two grapes for Maya and Kate. Then she headed over towards the completely frozen figure that was me.

"Here you go." she said cheerfully as she handed a drink out towards me.

"Ex-excuse me?" I stammered.

"It's an orange cocktail. You seem like the kind of person who would like orange flavored things."

"Um…Thank you." I mumbled and accepted the drink.

"Bye-bye then!" she said before skipping out the door.

"I… I don't understand." I mumbled.

"Oh she does that just about every night." said Colleen as she cleared off a table.

"But, she didn't even get a drink for herself!" I exclaimed, then said a little more quietly, " and how did she know I like orange…"

"How did she know Jake and I like apple, and that Selena likes things from the island? How does she know everyone's birthdays even though she's barely been living here over a year? Who knows but I think that's just her magic, don't you?"

"Her magic huh?' I asked partially to myself as I watched the moon through the glass of the window.

**Pooky**: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed part two of Ostrich Sunset! What will happen next time? Tune in to find out!

**Akari: ***eating pudding* Bye-bye peoples!

**Chase: **Please rate and review or Pooky will unleash Maya upon me! (What an awful thought!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ostrich Sunset Part 3**

**Pooky: **Hi everyone! Returning to introduce part 3 of Ostrich Sunset is Akari and Chase! And our special guest* drum roll*….Maya!

**Maya:** _*Hugging on to Chase tightly*_ Hi everyone!

**Chase: **_*currently suffering from lack of oxygen*_ Pooky how could you do this to me!

**Pooky: **You could have avoided this if you had just agreed to tell everyone that I do not own Harvest moon tree of tranquility in any way!

**Akari: **Pooky, Why is Maya-Chan trying to kill Chase?

**Maya: **A special thanks to Pooky's inspiration Shelby-Chan (shelles829‏)! Please enjoy the story!

Chase's P.O.V

_Chase is starting to cook in the kitchen now under the watchful eye of Hayden and Yolanda. It's mid afternoon and the business is slow._

I let out a deep sigh as the clock struck one. I'm only supposed to work during the night shifts but I've been coming for extra cooking practice. Unfortunately there isn't any one to cook _for._ Maya was on her break so she was at the town square so I couldn't even cook for her if I wanted to. "There is no one here!" I groaned as I rested my head on the cool counter.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a turnip?" said Hayden. I sluggishly crawled towards the refrigerator and opened it. I dug around trying to find a turnip but, I couldn't seem to find one.

"I don't think we have any." I called out.

"That can't be I thought I just saw some." said Yolanda as she scurried towards the fridge. She dug around for 15 minutes until she was satisfied that we in fact had no turnips. "Now what!" she mumbled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's not like we are very busy, so how about Chase goes and buys some turnips and then Yolanda you can teach him to make one of your special recipes." offered Hayden.

"Ok so I'll need some money if I'm going to head on over to Soufflé farm." I said

"Oh but wait I just remembered its Saturday isn't it? Soufflé farm is closed on Saturdays." Yolanda said sadly.

"Well then I guess we'll have to get them from somewhere else." gathered Hayden.

"Where else would we get them?" I asked

"Akari has a farm. Have you already forgotten?" asked Hayden.

"But she's a little out there if you know what I mean…" I mumbled

"What was that?" said Hayden as he cut up a pepper.

"Nothing." I sighed and headed out the door.

I slowly walked towards the farm but, before I knew it I saw her house no more than 50 feet ahead. Her house was surprisingly huge. I don't think there was anyway Dale could make it any bigger. As I walked toward her house I noticed that she owned every field I passed by and there was some kind of plant growing there. I walked up to her house's front door and prepared to knock when I suddenly noticed her on the field. She swung an axe up in the air and came down with great force. When you looked at her normally she looked pretty frail but, seeing her now watching her muscles flex with each swing I didn't doubt she could beat the crap out of me if she wanted to. She relaxed her right arm and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the other and then she gazed up at the shining sun. _Thump Thump! _I just stood there like an idiot until one of her ostriches (She had four apparently.) noticed me and then charged at me! I jumped on to the ground just in time (But still managing to whack my head on a mailbox), and the ostrich whacked against Akari's front door.

Akari threw down her hoe and ran towards us."It's alright I'm ok." I mumbled. But instead of stopping next me she ran up to her ostrich. "Ophelia! Ophelia! Are you all right?!" she cried as she threw her arms around the injured bird. The ostrich stood up and shook its head than ran back to the pasture.

"Thank goodness she's ok!" exclaimed Akari. I tried to stand up but, I fell back down because I felt dizzy and that's when Akari finally noticed me. "Don't try to stand up you'll just make yourself dizzy." Akari warned. "I'll be right back." She then added before going inside.

She came back outside a few moments later with an ice pack in her hand. I was wondering it was for "Ophelia" (It wouldn't surprise Me.) but, she came over to me and gently pressed it against my head.

"Thanks." I managed to mumble.

"You've got quite a bump there." She said examining my head.

"You aren't going to get an ice pack for you Ostrich?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't be silly." she smiled. "Ophelia is tough, she's fine."

"Are you suggesting I'm weak?" I asked in an offended tone.

"No you're just more delicate. But, that's ok you were meant to be a chef not a farmer." She smiled at me adjusting the ice pack.

"You really must forgive Ophelia, we're just not used to having a man around here." she then added.

"Nah its fine."

"Oh! That reminds me, why did you come to my farm in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, I came to buy some turnips." I suddenly remembered.

"Turnips? Wait right here." She got up and headed down to the field and pulled some things out of the ground then walked back up.

"Here you go." she said handing me the vegetables.

I gasped when I examined the turnips; they were shining turnips the highest level turnip there is. "How much are these going to cost me?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry they are free of charge." said Akari, helping up onto my feet.

"I I couldn't!" I stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous it's an apology for Ophelia." She said and then added still smiling. "And a thank you for visiting me. People usually can't come and visit because I live away from the village and it's so much of a bother to be able to get to my house."

I was taken aback by this sad and lonely statement; I thought was impossible that such sad words could come from a person like her. But I guess even the most happy and crazy people can get lonely sometimes. (But who the heck would smile when they said something like that?!)

"Akari next time we need vegetables I will come get them from you." I said.

"Really!" she said her eyes shining with new light. "But you can't come on Wednesdays from two to three because I'll be having tea with Anissa, Renee and Katy. And every other night I buy everyone drinks at the bar. Oh and on Tuesdays…"

"Bye Akari!" I shouted as I raced away before she could relay her entire schedule.

"I back!" I exclaimed as I sank into a chair.

"It took you an hour and 45 minutes to buy some turnips?" question Hayden.

"I had some problems I'll leave at that."

"Ok then Hayden and I are going to teach you how to make a special kind of stew." said Yolanda taking out a large bowl from the cupboard. "But there's a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"You need to share with someone special."

"Ok, Ok." I said heading towards the kitchen, wondering why when I tried to think of someone special I thought of _her_.

**Akari: **Who was the girl Chase-kun was thinkin' of?

**Chase:** * Blushing* No one in particular.

**Maya: *** Still is hugging Chase*Was it me?

**Chase: **Ummmmmmm………………..

**Pooky:** (Poor Chase, Maya doesn't understand he can't stand her.) Any way Thank you for reading part three of Ostrich Sunset!

**Chase:** Please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ostrich Sunset Part 4**

**Pooky: **Hi everyone! Welcome to Ostrich Sunset part 4! Here to welcome you too is Chase and Akari!

**Akari:** I can lick my elbow!

**Chase: **Hi everyone.

**Akari:** Where is Maya-Chan?

**Pooky: **She had to go somewhere. _(Actually Chase promised to do as I say and I kicked her out O.o)_

**Chase: **Remember everyone Pooky does not own Harvest moon Tree of Tranquility in any way.

**Akari: **Please enjoy the story.

Chase P.O.V

_Chase is out searching for rare cooking ingredients by Caramel Falls. The sun is setting and it will be dark soon._

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked towards the setting sun. I knew before too long it would be dark but I wanted to head up the cliff to see if maybe there was some kind of mushroom growing up there. I passed by a monkey on the way up and I could have sworn he gave me a look like, _you better not go up there_ but, I was sure it was just my imagination. I headed up to the top of the cliff when I heard a sudden splash. I carefully walked to the very top of the cliff and looked towards what seemed to be some kind of spring. There in the spring was none other than Akari. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both of us frozen. I felt my face turn the color of a tomato and my legs turn to lead.

"Um Chase? Could you leave so I can get out?" asked Akari.

I took this opportunity to sprint down the cliff without saying a word. When I reached the bottom I dropped to my knees and tore my sleeve and cut myself on a sharp rock. I spun around when I heard Akari approach (Now fully dressed.). "I am so sorry." I said in a squeaky voice.

"It's ok. There was no way you could have known." She said monotonously as she sat down next to me. We just sat there watching the water in an awkward silence until I managed to muster enough guts to say something.

"So uh…why were you in the spring?"

"I use it to revitalize my energy. Why were you at the spring?"

"I was looking for rare ingredients. Actually there's supposed to be…"

"Did you see any thing?"

"What?"

"Did you see anything?" she asked seriously.

"Um no, I didn't see anything." If my face could have turned any redder I'm sure it would have at that moment. We just sat there in another awkward silence until Akari suddenly exclaimed "Hey didn't you say you were looking for rare ingredients?"

"Um, yeah." I said nervously. She then started digging around in a bag until she picked something out and exclaimed "Ah ha!"

She held out some kind of blue plant out towards me.

"What is it?" I asked questioningly.

"It's a rare kind of herb I found up by the spring." she smiled.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. As I reached out to get the herb I saw blood trickle down my arm from where I had cut myself.

"Oh my gosh you're bleeding!" exclaimed Akari seeing my arm.

"Oh yeah it's nothing much!"

"Nothing much! You need medical attention!" said Akari as she helped me up and ran towards her farm dragging me along by the arm.

As soon as we were in her house she let go off my arm and headed towards some cabinets.

"Sit there." she said pointing towards a white couch. I obediently sat down and looked around her house, it was gorgeous style house and I had to admit Akari had a great taste in interior design. She seemed to have an upstairs and I found myself wondering what the room looked like. Just as I was having this thought a dog, a cat, and a ferret came running down stairs. All three of the animals jumped on the chair in front of me and started to stare at me intently.

"Don't mind them. They're just curious about strangers." said Akari who was now rummaging in the fridge. When she was done she went over to me.

"Hold out your arm." Akari instructed. I winced as she rolled up my sleeve.

"Sorry. The cut is deeper than I thought it was." sighed Akari.

"This will sting a bit." She warned as she put some disinfectant on my arm. It burned like crazy but, I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't seem like a total wimp. (Being a farmer she probably got all kinds of cuts and used this stuff all the time.) She wrapped up my arm in a bandage and got up to put away her medical supplies. I'll call Jin and see if I did everything ok so you don't end up with an infected cut.

"You don't have to." I said, "You've done enough."

"Don't be silly it's my fault you got hurt. You got it when you were running down the cliff didn't you?" I turned red again (I seem to do that a lot around her don't I?). While she was on the phone, I played with her pets (They seemed to like me a lot better than her farm animals.) She hung up the phone and then turned to me and said "Jin said I've done everything right but, you might want to get your arm checked out at the clinic tomorrow."

"Ok." I said getting up to leave.

"I hope your arm gets better." said Akari holding open the door for me.

"Thanks." I said. I walked five steps when I turned around and said "Hey Akari, you ought to come to the Inn so I can cook something for you sometime."

"I would like that." she smiled.

On my way back to my house I looked up at the newly risen moon and couldn't help but think that I really like that smile of hers.

**Pooky:** Wow Akari you were pretty serious throughout this entire chapter. _(Well serious for Akari anyway.)_

**Akari: **It was so hard! *faints from the strain*

**Chase: ***facing a corner mumbling nonsense* Akari…..spring…..ferret!

**Pooky:** I think Chase is delirious from all the excitement today. Poor him. I guess I'll have to do the usual routine with some help from Akari.

**Akari: ***Still passed out* ……………….

**Pooky: **Or not…. Any way thanks for reading Ostrich Sunset part 4! Please tell me what you think and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ostrich Sunset Part 5**

**Pooky**: Hey everyone it's your favorite fanfic author, Pookybear27! (I'm probably not your favorite fanfic author but let's not burst my bubble shall we!) And here to welcome you are our returning characters Chase and Akari! Also returning again tonight is Maya!

**Akari: **Maya-Chan why are you here?

**Pooky: **Yeah why are you here? (I sure as heck didn't invite her.)

**Maya: **I came to visit my Chasey-kins! *hugs Chase tightly*

**Chase: **Why me lord? Why me? What have I done to do this!

**Pooky: **Well since Chase is in a predicament I suppose you and me will have to do the usual get up, Akari.

**Akari: **Let me start off, let me! Remember everyone Pooky-Chan does not own Harvest moon tree of tranquility in any way. Though she does own a kitty! Two kitties in fact they're adorable! One is really skinny and the other is really fat and…

**Pooky: **Ok Akari we get the point. Also I would like to give a special thanks to Shelby-Chan (She's a great author.) Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!

Chase P.O.V

_Chase is at the Sunday Inn, (Or Moonlight café as they like to call It.), working in the kitchen. It's around 8 o' clock and business is decent.)_

I was chopping up some apples to prepare them for grinding for an apple cocktail when Akari came in on her usual rounds. She went up to Hayden and ordered everyone's favorite drinks for them. But when she ordered them she didn't seem as cheery as she usually did. Hayden took notice to her behavior to and asked the question that was on my mind.

"Hey Akari what's got you down?"

"Well there's this new potato soup I've been trying to make but each time I make the carrots fall apart and the potatoes are all mushy ."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now but, I bet Chase here could show you the proper way to cook it. What do you say Chase?'

"Sure." I said drying my hands on a towel. "Come on back here Akari."

Akari sprinted back and we started getting all the ingredients. Once we had them all I started to instruct her on how to do everything and she'd nod occasionally. I have to admit I liked teaching her, she was obedient and she did everything right.

"Okay now we're going to have to boil the water now so we can make the broth." She took a pot and filled it with water and put the stove on high. When the water started to bubble I gave her the next instruction.

"Now after the water is done Your going to bring it over to that counter over there but, be careful because that water is hot so you'll need a pot holder before you touch the…"

"OUCH!" Akari's hand shot back and she immediately started to tear up.

"Oh my." I sighed. I led her upstairs so people couldn't watch her cry and had her sit on a chair. I then went down stairs to get her some ice for her finger. By the time I got up a large red mark was already developing on her scorched finger.

"That's a pretty nasty burn there." I said putting the ice on her finger.

"Am I going to die Chase?" she whimpered.

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help but laugh. "No you're not going to die." I assured her.

"Sure feels like it." She said as she puffed out her cheeks.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up and went to a cabinet to get some burn medicine.

"This is an ointment with aloe in it to help your burn heal faster." I explained as I put the ointment on her finger as gently as I could manage. After I was done I put a band-aid with dinosaurs on it on her finger which she thought was the most amazing thing in the world.

"How do they get the little pictures on it!" she exclaimed.

"Magic." I said teasingly.

"Really!" she asked excitedly. "Like magic that the sprites and harvest goddess use?"

"Yeah just like the magic the harvest goddess uses." I laughed. She was like a little kid in so many ways. I was helping her out of the chair when I heard a sudden giggle from the stair way. I shot around to see Colleen, Kathy and Selena watching us. "Uh-oh we've been caught!" giggled Kathy as the three ran down the stairs giggling like five year olds.

"Why are they laughing? Did Selena tell a funny joke?" asked Akari inquiringly.

"No they're just being Immature." I said as we headed downstairs to resume our cooking lesson. Our lesson continued on without any more accidents and the soup turned out flawlessly if I do say so myself.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed Akari as she tried a spoonful.

"Glad to hear it." I said slinging a towel over my shoulder. Akari glanced at the clock and then had a spaz attack when she discovered it was 11:30. (The bar should've been closed half an hour ago.)

She said goodbye to everyone and before she left she turned to me and said, "Thank you for your help Chase, you're a wonderful teacher." And with that's she gave me a kiss on the cheek and flew out the door. I felt my face turn the color of a radish and then I too stumbled out the door once the feelings in my legs returned. Had I not still have been so shocked I might have noticed my heart beating like crazy.

**Pooky: **Oh my gosh! Akari kissed Chase on the cheek! (It was an Innocent kiss but still!)

**Akari: * Not even paying attention***

**Maya: ***Death stare* I know MY Chasey-kins only got kissed, MY Chasey-kins was caught off guard. Otherwise he would have shoved her away. Right Chase?

**Chase: ***sitting in a corner with a very red face* ………………..

**Akari: **Well anyway thanks for reading part 5 of Ostrich Sunset!! (May be in a future chapter Chase and Akari will kiss for real? Who knows? It all depends on whether I feel like it or not!) Please rate and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ostrich Sunset Part 6**

**Pooky: **Hey everyone It's me pookybear27 returning with Akari and Chase! And please welcome our special guest…Julius!

**Julius: **Hey every one! *Winks and blows a kiss*

**Pooky: **Julius is here to answer some questions his fans have been asking. Akari and Chase here will be doing the honors and asking the questions while I sit back and watch!

**Chase: **Hey! That's not fair!

**Pooky: ***completely ignores Chase* Akari, will you do the honors and ask the first question?

**Akari: **Ok! First question! _Dear Julius, I would like to ask the question that's been haunting all harvest moon fans' minds._

**Julius: **Yes?

**Akari: **_Are you a woman who got a sex change to a man, or are you a man who got a sex change to be a woman? I thought you were originally a woman but my friend thinks you were a man. Thanks a bunch. Love, an anonymous fan._

**Julius: **WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

**Akari: **So is that an, I'm a woman who got sex change to be a man? _(Otherwise I owe Pooky-Chan five dollars.)_

**Julius: **I REFUSE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION!

**Pooky: ***Julius is on a rampage and is turning over chairs and tables* I Better make this quick, Remember everyone I don't own Harvest moon Tree of Tranquility. Pleas enjoy this chapter! *Julius charges at Pooky* AHHHHHH!

Chase P.O.V

_Chase has been ordered by Yolanda to go get some fish. Unfortunately it's a Monday and On the Hook is closed so now he has to catch some himself. It's around twelve and he's at the beach._

I let out a sigh after I glanced at my watch. I had been out here for two hours now and so far not a single bite. It was like the fish knew I was sitting out there waiting for them and they were just teasing me. This thought of course just made even angrier and I nearly broke the rod I borrowed from Hayden when I cast the line out farther.

"You're going to breaking your fishing pole if you fling it like that." a voice shouted out. I looked to my left expecting to see Toby or his dad but instead about 40 feet away was none other than Akari.

"I know, I know." I shouted over. "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh just about half an hour. I just got my fishing rod upgraded to gold and I wanted to test it out."

"I've been out here two hours, but gold? You must fish a lot."

"What did you think I make all my money just growing crops and with cattle? Nope I'm a miner a fisher and a bunch of other stuff." That made sense as in to why she always had so much money and why the shipping bins were always crammed full.

"Maybe you ought to let me borrow your rod so I can go home." I said jokingly as I got up to go and sit next to her. After I got next to her I cast my line (Sloppily) to probably wait another couple of hours for a fish to bite.

"Well no wonder you can't catch anything." Akari started to laugh.

"What?"

"That was the worst cast I've ever seen my entire life!"

I blushed. "Well I'm a chef not a fisherman."

"I can see that!" she laughed again. Right after she said that her line went straight and her reel started to turn with super speed.

"Looks like we got a big one!" she shouted. It was at that moment that Akari started to get pulled into the water by the fish.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Akari by the waist to keep her from getting pulled in. Soon enough I too, was getting pulled in. A long string of curse words escaped from my mouth as I tried to dig my feet in the sand so we weren't totally pulled into the ocean.

"Akari just let the rod go!" I shouted.

"But then I won't get the fish!" all of the sudden the fish that was on Akari's line jumped out of the water. We stood there and gawked as we watched a Fifty foot long fish that was attached to Akari's line dive back into the water.

"Let go of the rod!!!!!!" I shouted out but it was too late and me and Akari were pulled it to the ocean.

We were pulled on the top of the water at terrifying speeds. Akari started to scream like crazy (It could've been me I was too scared to know.) I tightened my grip on Akari's waist for dear life. It was then that I saw our opportunity. The monster fish was headed straight towards Toucan Island. "Akari!" I shouted.

"What?!" she shouted back.

"When I say so I want you to let go of the rod."

"But, I'll lose the fish!"

"Forget about the goddess %&*ed fish!" I screamed back. "Just do it!"

Soon we were going so fast my cheeks were flapping around like sails on a ship in the middle of a thunder storm. In no time we were less than ten yards away from Toucan Island but the fish did something I totally didn't expect. It leapt out of the water and tried to jump over the whole freaking island.

When we were sailing over some grass I shouted the order at Akari.

"Akari let go now!" reluctantly Akari complied and released the rod. We were about ten feet over the ground when we let go and we landed with a big THUD! I was laying there in a daze when Akari shot up and ran after the fish.

"What the heck are you doing!" I shouted. Akari got to the fish just in time and grabbed his tail. She then swung him around and pile drove him into the ground.

"I got it!' she shouted triumphantly. I just stood there and gawked like an Idiot not sure if I really just saw what I just saw. Sue came out of the shop and stopped dead when she saw the giant fish on the beach.

"What in the H-E double hockey sticks happened here!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Sue. I really don't feel like explaining right now, but could you call Pascal and ask him to sail over." And with that I walked over to the celebrating Akari and dropped on to the grass to rest.

**Pooky: **Akari what planet are you from?

**Akari: **The same as everyone else.

**Chase: **Why am I always involved in these crazy situations?

**Akari: **Hey Pooky-Chan Julius left but I think he'll be back for more questions next chapter.

**Pooky: ***Sweat drop* Thanks Akari. Well there wasn't very much romance in this chapter but it sure was crazy.

**Chase: **I'll say!

**Pooky: **Well Akari would you like do our usual routine? (I still think she's from Pluto or something. [Yes I consider Pluto a planet, what they did to poor Pluto was awful. They taught me in elementary that it's a planet and I'm to lazy to think of another memory trick to remember the planets])

**Akari: **Thanks for reading everyone! Please rate and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ostrich Sunset Part 7**

**Pooky: **Hey every one sorry I didn't update yesterday (or the day before O.o) I had a guest over at my house and it's exam days so I've been busy. Any way here to greet you is Akari and Chase!

**Akari: **Am I gonna get a big fish again Pooky-Chan?

**Chase: **Dear goddess I hope she doesn't

**Pooky: **And returning to finish his questioning is Julius!

**Julius: ***Blows kisses* Thank you. Thank you! I'm glad to be back. Pooky-Chan begged me to return.

**Pooky: **Sure… (Actually he wanted to return to redeem his name….) This time Chase here will ask the questions.

**Chase: **Okay! First question is _Dear Julius; I first just want to say what a big fan I am._

**Julius: **Aw! How sweet!

**Chase: **_Now my question is, why don't you dress more like a guy? If you get so mad when people think you're a girl just act like a man. Unless that sex change rumor is true and you are a girl. In which case please disregard the question._

**Julius: ***Face is cherry red with anger* ……djfia……sdkfg…. *so angry can't speak properly*

**Pooky: **Now would probably be a good time to give the credits….Please do the honors Akari.

**Akari: **Remember every one Pooky-Chan does not own Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility in anyway. And a special thanks to Shelby-Chan for inspiration. Please enjoy the story.

Chase P.O.V

_Chase is walking along a path in the caramel district, trying to talk himself out of what he's about to do. It's around mid-day._

"This is stupid! This is stupid!" I thought to myself over and over again. What the heck am I thinking? This is really stupid she owns a freaking farm she probably has tons of eggs. But I feel like I owe her something and I've been meaning to do this for awhile. I'd decided to bring Akari an egg as a gift but, instead off the decent egg I'd originally planned about two weeks ago but I felt like I wanted to give her something better. So I scrounged around and now I'm bringing her a shining egg.

But I didn't manage to talk myself out of bringing her the gist and I found myself at her front door. I raised my hand and slowly knocked on her door. For awhile nothing happened and I started to worry she wasn't even awake yet." It's six am! Who wakes up at that time you idiot! Even you usually don't!" half of me said. But on the other hand she a farmer don't they wake up at 5 in the morning or something like that?

While I was off in thought the door had opened to reveal the groggy and half asleep Akari. I blushed when I realized Akari was still in her pajamas and she was holding a teddy bear wearing a sleeping cap. (The pajamas and the teddy bear were matching. [It's sad that I expecting something like that]) "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Um sorry did I wake you up? I'll just leave and let you sleep."

"No, no it's fine this is when I usually wake up. What do you want?"

"Well a friend of mine gave me this egg and I thought you might want it." (Complete lies but, she doesn't need to know I purposefully searched for a gift for her.)

"I'll except it! Thank you!" She said happily. She reached out for the egg and almost dropped it immediately after receiving it.

"Whoa be careful!"

"Chase! Do you have any idea what level this egg is?!" she asked gawking.

I blushed again. "Yeah…"

She smiled even more just making me blush more.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Akari blurted out.

"What?"

"How about we make this into an omelet or something? So we can share it for breakfast!"

"Ok." I stepped into her house to be nearly mauled over by her pet cat, ferret and dog. They all started sniffing and licking me.

"Aw! They remember you!" exclaimed Akari happily. "My kitchen is right over there." said Akari pointing to the corner of her house. "I'm going up stairs to change real quick. She handed me the egg before dashing up the stairs with her pets shortly behind her. She had a great size kitchen and all of her utensils matched her house "gorgeous theme." I opened up her extra large fridge to see every food imaginable. Everything was either perfect level or sometimes shining and she had over 50 of everything.

"I wish this was my kitchen." I said aloud to myself.

"What?" asked Akari coming down stairs in a purple outfit.

"Nothing. What kind of omelet did you want to make?"

"I was thinking a spinach, tomato and cheese omelet."

"Okay." I said taking out a chopping knife. "Would you get the ingredients out please?." Soon enough we were laughing and cooking together. Akari was great at cooking and she loved learning ways to make her food taste better.

When we were done I took the omelet and split it in half. I took it over to her dining table and put the food out on the fine china Akari had laid out.

"Ready to eat?" I asked

"Yay!" exclaimed Akari.

We both sat down and prepare to eat. "Itadakimasu!" we both said in union. We took the first bite and I almost slumped over.

"It-It's so delicious!" gasped Akari. "It's better than anything I've ever tasted."

"My father used to say food made by happy people makes for a happy mouth."

"I suppose that's right!"

I thanked Akari for breakfast and started to head out the door.

"Chase wait!" Akari called.

I turned around and Akari kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?'"

"Tell your "friend" thanks for the egg."

And with that I stumbled away blushing like an Idiot and gently touching my cheek.

**Pooky: **Aw! How sweet! Akari knew all along in the end.

**Akari: ***totally innocent* Knew what?

**Pooky: ***sweat drop* Never mind. Since Julius didn't leave this time maybe he'd like to help dismiss everyone?

**Julius: **I refuse!

**Akari: **Ok then I'll have Chase do it. Chase do it or I'll bring back Maya!

**Chase: **Please don't! Thanks for reading everyone! Please rate and review and join us again for next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ostrich Sunset Part 8**

**Pooky:** Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a few days but its summer vacation and I'm working on other things.

**Akari: **You mean we're not important? *tears starting to form*

**Pooky: **No! No! I'm just busy is all please don't cry. *Akari is still tearing up* you guys are most important!

**Akari: **Really? *sniffle* you mean it?

**Pooky: **Yeah, yeah sure just don't cry.

**Akari: **Yay we're her favorites

**Chase: **Akari is pretty manipulative isn't she…

**Pooky: **(I'll say!) Anyway Julius isn't here because he's working out (actually he's getting a pedicure but he told me to tell them he's working out…) so I guess we will just get on with our usual routine shall we?

**Chase: **Remember everyone Pooky does not own Harvest moon Tree of Tranquility in any way. (If she did I'm sure she would have given it a better name…)

**Akari: **Please enjoy the story!

Chase P.O.V.

_Chase is walking towards the moonlight café for his shift. It's night time, around seven o' clock and he's running late._

When I finally got to the Bar I snuck in steadily in order to not be spotted. I was hoping no one noticed I was late. What had happened was that I had gotten a stain on my uniform at the last minute. It would have been fine had I not spilled coffee and that it was all over the front of my uniform. I knew I would be scolded for not having my uniform so I was hoping to wash it real quick and run to work.

Unfortunately I forgot it was coffee takes out grape juice stains not the other way around and you get the picture. Luckily no one noticed me as I slipped into the kitchen and ducked behind the counter.

"Chase still not here." asked Jake from behind the check in counter. I was about to pop up and do the whole "I've been here the whole time routine." But then something caught me off guard.

"He's probably with Akari." said Colleen.

"Akari? Why her?" asked Jake.

"Well I thought it is just so obvious he's got a crush on her." giggled Colleen. Me? A crush on Akari? What drugs, Colleen be on?

"I think he just isn't aware of his feelings for her yet." Sighed Colleen.

"There is no way Chase likes Akari!" a voice shouted. Sure enough Maya came stomping down the stairs with a very displeased look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Colleen on this one." said Hayden suddenly.

"You two Hayden?" whined Maya.

"I recognize that look he gets in his eyes whenever he sees her." Hayden said.

"What look is that?" Kathy or Katy asked her father questioningly.

"It's the same look I got in my eyes when I looked at your mother." Hayden smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"I know that look well two." Selena's voice said softly. "It's the way my parents look at each other."

"Does Akari like Chase?" asked Katy.

"In my own opinion, I think she might but, she's too unaware of these kinds of feelings to notice." spoke Hayden.

'I can't believe you all!" sobbed Maya who started to cry. Maya ran upstairs to her room and her mother, Colleen, shortly after went up to comfort her daughter.

"I know my daughter likes Chase," spoke Jake, "But I think Akari and Chase really bring out the best in each other. And I hope that one day they both do realize their feelings." Everyone silently agreed and went about their business. When they weren't looking I stole away to outside. I started walking towards my house with my head clouded with thoughts. Maya likes me? I mean I've always had an inkling she did but, I thought she just likes my food. And when did they get the silly idea that I like Akari. The idea is absurd! She's so weird and crazy and she's, she's Akari for goddess's sake! But the thing that bugged me the most is why them talking about me liking Akari bugged me so much.

It was at that moment when I reached my house that I had a sudden realization. And everything made sense; why did I blush so much when I'm around Akari? Why do I find her in my thoughts occasionally? And why does the town think I like her? It's all simply because I, Chase, had a crush on Akari. I don't know when it started or how, but I was positive I had a crush on her.

I opened my house door and turned on the lights and rubbed my eyes. "This certainly has been a _long _night." I thought to myself. I went into my bedroom as I started to take off my shirt when I heard.

"Chase you're here!"

I quickly put my shirt back over my chest to find Akari sitting on my bed.

"Sorry I came so late but I remembered about something I wanted to give you." She reached around into her backpack and produced a cake.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I stammered.

"I made you an orange flavored cake since today is your birthday! I hope you like it!" My birthday! I had forgotten it was my birthday with all the craziness that had happened that day. Of course she would remember it was my birthday, she knew every one's birthdays.

"Don't worry I brought a candle so you can blow it out!" exclaimed Akari taking the cake and running into the kitchen. When I snapped out of my daze and went into the kitchen Akari was already taking out some matches and turning out the lights.

"Okay make a wish!" she said happily. I stood there for a second trying to think of what to wish for. And then it came to me suddenly, it was the thing I wanted most of all for my birthday. I smiled to myself and blew out the candle. Akari clapped and cheered then went and turned on the lights.

"So what did you wish for?"

I smiled and said, "That you would go on a date with me."

**Pooky: **Oh-my-gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

**Toby: **Chase and Akari aren't here so Kathy and I are here to help end the story.

**Pooky: **Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh!

**Kathy: **I think Pooky is having a mental break down; we ought to wrap this up.

**Toby: **Thank you for reading everyone! Remember please rate and review!

**Kathy: **Tune in next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ostrich Sunset part 9**

**Pooky: **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but its summer vacation and I have a life! (Meaning I'm lazy and even when I have NOTHING to do I have to will myself to write.) Once again Chase and Akari are not with us (I have no idea where they are.) so I invited Anissa and Toby!

**Anissa: **Hello (bows.)

**Toby: **Hello (bows also.)

**Pooky: **(Wow they're not insane like the people we usually have…) Well I'm sure you guys are dying to know what happens between Chase and Akari on their date! So ,Toby and Anissa, if you would do the honors.

**Anissa: **please remember everyone, Pooky does not own Harvest moon Tree of Tranquility.

**Toby: **Please turn off all cell phones and beepers and enjoy the film.

**Anissa: **Isn't that what you say for a movie.

**Pooky: **Its close enough, let's just start!

_Chase is at the Sundae Inn where he and Akari agreed to meet. Its 12:40 and Akari is late and in 20 more minutes Chase is giving up and just considering himself stood up._

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table I was sitting at. I glance up at the clock for the umpteenth time, 12:46. "I am such an idiot." I thought to myself. I had asked her so suddenly like that of course she isn't going to show up. She probably thought I was delusional, because I don't think I had ever shown any signs of liking her like that before. Hell, I didn't even know I liked her until recently. I slumped in my seat and rested my head on the table and traced the rim of the water glass in front of me.

"Poor kid." I heard Jake whisper to his wife.

At 12:58 I had figured she wasn't going to show and started to stand up to leave when all of the sudden the door flew open and in rushed the tornado that was Akari. I looked up at the clock, 12:59, she had just made it.

"Chase I am so sorry!" she announced loudly. "I got held up on the way over!"

"What happened?" I asked pulling out a chair for her to sit down in.

"Well I was heading through Ganache mine district when I ran into Kathy."

"So Kathy held you up?" I asked.

"Let me Finnish!" she whined. "Any way as I was saying," she continued, "I ran into Kathy on my way through the Ganache mine district and…"

"Wait why didn't you just use a path way closer to the inn?" I interrupted.

"Because I needed to get some material stone from Praline forest and the Ganache mine district route is more scenic. Anyway, so I ran into Kathy and she was struggling with a bunch of bottles of milk she was supposed to deliver to Ramsey. So I helped her carry the bottles over to Ramsey and he thanked us for bringing them. But, Ramsey asked if either Kathy or I could do him a quick favor, so of course I volunteered and he asked me if I could bring Chloe a bottle of milk so she could have it with her lunch.

So I put my tracker on Chloe and…"

"Wait what?" I asked nearly chocking on the glass of water I had been drinking.

"What?" Akari asked innocently.

"Did you just say you put your tracker on her?"

"Yeah doesn't everyone have one." Akari said sipping her water.

"Um, no." I answered dumbly. Suddenly how Akari knew where everyone was all the time made sense.

"Can I continue my story please?" asked Akari puffing out her cheeks.

"Yeah, sure, go for it." I said rolling my eyes.

"So as I was saying, I put my tracker on Chloe which said she was in the mine. Unfortunately she wasn't on the top level like she usually was and Calvin told me that she had gone down to the twentieth floor of the mine. So Calvin and I went down to the twentieth floor of the mine and brought Chloe her milk. Now, on the way up a stalagmite fell from the cave ceiling and landed sideways on my foot. We thought I had sprained my foot so Calvin being the sweetie he is volunteered to carried me the rest of the way up."

I frowned at the thought of Calvin carrying Akari in his arms. I secretly cursed him under my breath as Akari continued on with her impossibly long story.

"So once we reached the top of the mine Calvin ran me over to the clinic and once Irene assured him I was in good hands he left back to the mine." Akari paused to take a sip of water so I took the opportunity to call over Jake and place our orders. When Jake came back with our food he discreetly whispered in my ear as he set down an orange flavored cake in front of me.

"I see you like the talkers." He laughed. I blushed and took a slice of my cake. Once Akari finished half of her chocolate dipped banana she continued her story.

"So when I was at the clinic Jin confirmed that I had indeed sprained my ankle."

"I sit ok?" I asked concerned now seeing her wrapped up foot.

"I've had worse." She shrugged before starting her story again. "So Jin decided he was going to wrap my foot and give me some medicine but, the clinic was out of bandages but Jin remembered that he had ordered some more and they were at his house. So Jin and I walked over to his house with me leaning on him for support. When we got to his house at the Maple leaf district we went inside and he wrapped up my foot for me and gave me some medicine. I thanked him and gave him a hug, and his face turned all red for some reason I wonder if he had a fever…" Akari drifted into her own little world and I had to snap my fingers to make her focus again. (I swear to the goddess she's ADD or something.)

"Ah sorry! So I skipped out of Jin's house, which now that I think about it was a bad idea because it really hurt my foot! So I finally got in front of the inn when I heard Julius call my name from behind."

"Julius now huh, who's going to be next the boogie man?" I asked teasingly. (I was secretly Jealous over the whole Jin and Calvin thing though.)

Akari stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid and said "Well if you don't want to hear my story…"

"No, no I want to hear your story." I smiled.

She frowned for a minute but, then decided I was being sincere and continued her story. "So Julius had just made a large order of jewelry to match these out fits someone bought from him and somehow he ended up with an extra necklace so he decided to give it to me! And I went into the inn! The end!" she said happily.

It was then that I noticed that Akari actually wore a lot of jewelry. She had rings on hands, a broach, a necklace, and a pendant.

"Why do you have so much jewelry?" I couldn't help from asking as I finished the last of my cake.

"I collect it as a hobby. And now I have every kind there is except one." She said.

"Which one is that?" I asked curious.

It was at that moment that for the first time I saw Akari blush. "Well…I don't have a diamond ring. My mom said a man who loves you is supposed to give you one of those…"

I felt my own face turn red. "Well that's understandable."

When we finished eating I turned to Jake to pay the check.

"No! Let me pay for it Chase!" Akari said.

"But, I'm the one treating you." I smiled.

"At least let me pay for half! I ate most of the food anyway." She insisted. After some bickering I let her pay half the bill, so I ended up only paying 1,100 g.

"You already buy drinks for everyone at the bar all the time. I don't want you spending all you money." I said as we started walking over to her house.

"Please I have plenty of money." She said indignantly.

"Really? And about how much is that." I teased.

"Approximately 987,875,345 G." she responded.

I nearly gagged on the breath I just took.

"I originally came to the Island with a billion but, I spent a bunch getting set up but, I making it back."

"Where did you get all that money?!" I exclaimed.

"My parents are rich." She responded.

"How come you never told me!?" I practically yelled.

"You never asked." Akari said blandly.

We walked silently for awhile until Akari said: "You probably think I'm some spoiled rich kid now don't you."

"No I don't think that." I said soothingly.

"I always hated being rich. When I was a kid no one would play with me because they were afraid of me or they thought I would be stuck up."

"I don't think that." I smiled as I reached out and held onto her hand. Akari blushed and looked at the ground but, she didn't try to pull her hand away. When we got to her house we said our goodbyes and she thanked me for inviting her. As I started to walk away Akari suddenly called out my name. I turned around to look at her and she quickly kissed me right on the lips and said "Thank you." Then ran inside.

**Pooky: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh. She kissed him! She kissed him!

**Toby: **(What is she going on about she wrote it…) Anissa should we go ahead and wrap it up before goes into total spazz attack mode.

**Anissa: **(This was a long chapter!)I think that may be wise. Ok everyone please rate and review and thank you for reading!

**Toby: **Please join us next time for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ostrich Sunset Part 10**

**Pooky: **Hey every one, guess what! It's our tenth chapter! Whoooooooo! *Fireworks explode and a shower of confetti* in honor of the tenth chapter I invited all of the bachelors from Harvest moon Tree of tranquility. (Is there something wrong with enjoying being surrounded by gorgeous men?)

**Toby: ***Bows* Hello everyone.

**Owen: ***Gives thumbs up* Hey everybody!

**Gill: ***Turns head* Humph, Hello.

**Jin: ***Bows* I hope you are all well.

**Julius: ***Blows a kiss* Hey everyone, love ya!

**Calvin: ***Tips Hat* Greetings

**Luke: ***Gives two thumbs up* Yo!

**Chase: **Hey everyone.

**Pooky: **Oh my gosh Chase where have you freaking been?!

**Chase: **Well me and Akari were fishing and there was a big fish and…

**Pooky: **Oh Akari. Anyway it's wonderful you two have returned I was kind of getting tired of being the only crazy person… Ok so another special thing we are going to do is personally thank everyone who has written a review, added this to their favorite stories, added me to their favorite authors, or has put this story on their alert list. And to announce these people I'm going to give the honors who was voted favorite bachelor in Harvest moon Tree of tranquility (Which I do not own btw.) on my poll. And so the winner is *drum roll*………..Chase! *Confetti*

**Chase: **Really? I suppose that makes sense since you wrote your fanfic about me.

**Pooky: **Congrats Chase you have surpassed the other bachelors! (Actually only four people voted on the poll but hey three of those four were for him.) Please do the honors and announce your loyal fans.

**Chase: **Ok special thanks to the following:

_**Reviewers**_

Gillsbluefeather

IIyana

Gabi123

Shelles829 (aka Shelby-Chan)

Azelf1717

Harry-potter-books-i-read

_**Favorite Story adders**_

Okapi95

Gabi123

Azelf1717

Gillsbluefeather

Harry-potter-books-i-read

Glowing moon

HarvetsRoze

TwilightRocker55

_**Favorite Author adders**_

Shelles829

Harry-potter-books-i-read

(I think we are missing a few people from this list if you added me as your favorite author please send me a message and I'll add you.)

_**Story Alerts**_

Gillsbluefeather

Harry-potter-books-i-read

IIyana

Random Jelly Beans

Gabi123

Inowa

Shelles829

And a special thanks to anyone who just reads the story.

**Pooky: **Ok I'll wrap this up so you guys can read the chapter but first I would like to announce something. Harry-potter-books-i-read, congratulations you were the only person to occur on each list! And thanks to Shelles829, Gabi123, and gillsbluefeather, you all occurred on three of the four lists. If you were listed as one of the 3-4 occurers congrats each of you are now my consultants! Meaning when I write a new story you all get to decide who the story is about and you will help me make decisions throughout the stories and maybe even a few other perks. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

_Chase's P.O.V_

_Chase is at the Inn and everyone is in a chit-chatty mood. It's around 9 o'clock and the Inn is actually quite busy. So Chase has to wait tables to help while Jake helps Hayden make drinks._

"Two apple cocktails for table three!" called out Hayden from the kitchen. I ran over and quickly shifted my way to table three and set down the drinks. After a few more tables were served the craziness seemed to die down a bit. I let out a big sigh as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Oh my gosh why are there so many people here today." said Kathy. Leaning against the counter next to me. Owen saw her and waved causing Kathy to blush like crazy.

Jake laughed from behind the counter. "Go ahead and talk to him ,Kathy, we are ok for now."

Kathy blushed even more and said "I-I don't know what you are talking about." But, she went over to talk to Owen anyway. As soon as Kathy sat down Akari came bursting through the door.

She skipped over to the counter to order and then nearly fainted when she saw how many people were there. "Jeeze I'm going to have to buy a lot of drinks!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you ought to save your money tonight." laughed Jake.

"Why are there so many people here?" Akari asked.

'Who knows maybe they all just got thirsty spontaneously." Said Jake and then added jokingly, "Or maybe they all just wanted to get drunk."

"Don't be so immature." said Colleen whacking her husband on the back of his head with the hotel guest book then adding "I think it's because of the full moon tonight."

"The full moon?" chuckled Jake, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not underestimate the power of a full moon Jake!" warned Colleen.

"Some ancient cultures believed the moon to be a god, and when the moon was full the god was said to be at his peak of power. And there have been many strange coincidences have occurred in co ordinance with the moon. For example a woman's pregnancy cycle has to do with the lunar calendar." I added into their conversation.

"I always knew you were my favorite." said Colleen patting my arm. "But another folk tale is the chance of romance is greater on a full moon."

"You don't actually believe that nonsense do you?" asked Jake rolling his eyes.

Yes I do in fact. I got my first kiss under a full moon." said Colleen glaring.

"Well I'm sure that poor sucker didn't believe that superstition either." Jake said absent-mindedly while stirring something on the stove.

"No he didn't! In fact I married that "sucker" and he will be sleeping on the floor tonight!" fumed Colleen.

Jake slinked away before he was punished even more. "I swear one of these days…" sighed Colleen. "Your first kiss is an important thing you know though."

"I guess but, I think that your first kiss should only count if it was with someone you love." I added.

"Well who was your first kiss?" asked Colleen.

"Well uh…when I was seven Maya suddenly kissed me and caught me off my guard, so I try not to think of that as my first kiss."

"Oh ha-ha, I'm sorry." laughed Colleen. "Who was your first kiss Akari; it was some city boy we don't know right."

"Well…Uh…" muttered Akari turning red.

"Don't tell me you just now had your first kiss with someone on the island!" exclaimed Colleen leaning towards Akari.

"Well…" Akari turned even redder.

"Oh who was it!?" said Colleen excitedly.

I tried to think which stupid jerk on the island could have been the one to steal Akari's first kiss and I was suddenly filled with jealousy when I realized I could picture it being any of the bachelors on the island. I was suddenly taken away from my thoughts when I saw Akari looking at me from the side. My face turned bright red when I realized I was the stupid jerk who stole Akari's first kiss.

Colleen noticed Akari's strange behavior and my blushing face and when she put two and two together a huge smile went across her face.

"Oh my gosh Chase you were Akari's first kiss?!" Colleen asked in an excited whisper.

"I got to go." said Akari quickly as she leapt up out of her seat and out the door. Not wanting to be interrogated by Colleen I too went charging out the door shortly after. I caught up with Akari and we just walked side by side silently for awhile.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was your first kiss." I apologized

"Oh its ok there's no way you could have guessed it was." she shrugged.

We got to her house and we were about to say our good byes when I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey wait Akari!"

"Huh?" she said turning around.

"Here." I said presenting a Cheese Risotto.

"What is this for?" she asked as her eyes looked hungrily at the dish.

"Well I had some time to burn in the kitchen and I wanted to give you something." I said shyly.

"Thanks so much!" she exclaimed with shining eyes. "As I a token of my thanks I beg you to eat it with me." She smiled.

Soon I found myself I what was becoming a familiar place eating the cheese risotto with Akari. After we finished eating we sat on her couch and started talking. Around 12:45 I started getting sleep so Akari offered blushing "You could rest on my lap." I turned bright red but accepted and we both whispered to each other. Eventually I started to drift off and right before I finally fell asleep I could have sworn I heard a voice say. "I love you Chase."

**Pooky:** EEK! (Ok I done now.) Sorry this is so short and that it took so long but I have summer camps and I haven't really been able to write lately. So please bare with me. And once again if you see yourself missing from one of the lists please notify me and I will check up on it and add you. Anyway to bid you all farewell I'm going to have everyone here talk…AND GO!

**Everyone: **THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 10! PLEASE JOIN US AGAIN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND RATE AND REVIEW! HAPPY 10th EVERYONE!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Pooky: **God everyone it's been so long I haven't written in forever! I started marching band so during part of the summer I was busy with that and now I'm just settling down now school has been in for awhile.

**Akari: **I missed you so much I thought this story would never have a proper ending! *cries*

**Pooky: ***also crying* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH

**Chase: **You guys are such girls.

**Pooky & Akari: ***crying too loud to hear Chase's sexist comment*

**Pooky: **Anyway, *sniff* I would like to formally apologize to all my dedicated readers; I let all of you down! But as I'm a little sad to say this is the last chapter of Ostrich Sunset. Do not fear though I will start writing a new story hopefully one I will be able to keep up with. Also I'm hoping to manage to be able to have two different stories at once. One will be a ClariexKappa just because I never really see any of those and the other the pairing will be decided by my crew whom I mention in my previous chapter and a few other dedicated readers. If you are one of these few I will send an email out to you asking for suggestions then I will take the ones I like best and have everyone vote on which one they like best. (Jeeze that was a mouthful!)

**Akari: **With that said let's start with our *sniff* last chapter *starts to cry again*

**Chase: **Remember everyone Pooky does not own harvest moon tree of tranquility in any way or any of the other harvest moon games, Please enjoy the last chapter and thanks for sticking with us till the end!

P.O.V. Chase

_Chase is under Ben's tree pacing back and forth sweating and breathing heavily._

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" my thoughts screamed. "Come on man deep breaths." I told myself. I was getting ready to just sprint home running like a scared little girl when I smelled a familiar and comforting scent of flowers, dirt and hay. And there she was shining more brightly than the sun on this 98 degree day was Akari, my Akari. She smiled and trotted up to me, taking away every breath I just managed to coax myself to take. "Gosh it's hot out!" she smiled brightly, revealing all of her 32 perfect white teeth.

"Yeah." I managed to spit out.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked cocking her head to one side and staring at me with her large orb-like eyes. I took a deep breath and gulped as I proceeded with what was so important for me to tell her that I woke up at 5:30 am because I was so nervous.

"Akari, when I first came to this island I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be here. I didn't want to work at the café, I couldn't stand waking up early and I just wanted to return to the city. And then I met you and all now of the sudden I loved working at the café because every day you are there, I don't mind getting up early because I get to see your shining face, and I can't even dream of going back to the city because you aren't there."

"Chase…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you. And I always want to see your shining face every morning first thing when I wake up even if I have to wake up at 3 am for the rest of my life. Akari, it would mean the world to me if you would please marry me."

Akari stepped back from me with her hand over her mouth. I began to regret what I just asked when suddenly she burst into tears and ran into my arms exclaiming "Of course I'll marry you!"

_One year later _

_Chase P.O.V._

I was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden Akari started shaking my shoulder uncontrollably. "Chase!!!!!" She whined in an exasperated tone. I open one eyelid and looked at the clock, 1:33 am. I closed my eye and attempted to fall back asleep when she started shaking my shoulder again "Chase!" "Honey I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until the morning." I moaned. "I really don't think so!" she complained.

I grumbled and faced her and asked "What is so important?" "Well its nothing it's just my water broke. And I think I'm having the baby."

"Oh…….Oh $%#! OH #$^^ing &%#!"

I pick up my balloon of a wife and started sprinting towards the hospital.

"Jin! Jin! Jin!" I yelled pounding on the hospital door."What the hell is it?!" asked a grumpy Irene, who answered the door in a night gown and hair net.

"Oh it's nothing really It's just _**my wife is having my baby!!"**_

In a matter of moments Irene and Jin were dressed and ready to deliver the baby. I was forced into the waiting room by the insistence of Irene who thought it was inappropriate for me to see my wife give birth. (I supposed she thinks I've never seen my wife bottomless and that a stork put the baby in there.)

After many nerve racking minutes I heard the sound I'd been waiting to hear, a new born baby crying. I ran into the room to see my wife holding a new little white bundle in her arms. Every one smiled at me as I walked towards the bed and Jin gave me a pat on the back in congratulations. Without saying a word my wife, whose hair was still damp from labor, handed me the little precious bundle. Inside the bundle was a little face with tiny tufts of dark brown hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. My eyes. When we stepped out of the hospital with our sleeping baby it was sunset; (She had been in labor for 6 hours and then we had medical things to do) and Akari's ostrich, Ophelia, was already there waiting to take us home. We hopped on to the ostrich, talked about our baby's future and argued about what its future career would be. The baby woke up and stared up at me with its big orb-like eyes. My wife smiled and whispered "Say hi to Daddy, Violet." And we continued to ride on our ostrich towards the sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
